Still loving you
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Suenan las primeras melodias, tomo un suspiro y me alisto. En vez de mirar en general como es lo normal, busco cierta mirada color plata, la cual es mi verdadero objetivo. La encuentro, y dirijo una mirada rapida. Llego la hora de la verdad. Flown North.


**Still loving you**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Suenan las primeras melodias, tomo un suspiro y me alisto. En vez de mirar en general como es lo normal, busco cierta mirada color plata, la cual es mi verdadero objetivo. La encuentro, y dirijo una mirada rapida. Llego la hora de la verdad.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Rooster Teeth. No es mio. Y la cancion tampoco.

* * *

 **Still loving you**

* * *

 **Seattle. Años 90's**

 **Qrow POV**

Esto apesta.

La lluvia apesta.

El frio apesta.

Y yo apesto.

Mi aspecto no puede ser peor: ebrio, barbudo, amargado, sucio... literalmente, soy una mierda andante.

Y todo por mi culpa.

Veo a mi alrededor, en este departamento en el centro de Seattle, todo me recuerda a ella.

Al amor de mi vida.

A Summer.

Este pequeño nido de amor que compramos entre ambos, con la expectativa de seguir con nuestro trabajo como cantantes, por el momento abriendole conciertos a Nirvana, Bon Jovi y Aerosmith, entre otros.

El nombre de nuestra banda es: Metal Fantasy.

Sin embargo, por mi culpa, todo parece caerse a pedazos.

Discuti con Summer en cuanto a la posibilidad... de ser padres.

No me siento preparado para esto.

Tengo miedo... de revivir el pasado. De ahora ser el victimario, cuando antes fui la victima. No siento que pudiera ser tan siquiera algo parecido a un padre.

Y Summer me lo dice como si nada.

Me senti como un animal herido e irrazonable, atacando a cualquiera que quiera sanar el dolor.

Y dije un par de cosas que no debi hablar.

Cosas que hizo que ella partiera del departamento.

Y de la ciudad.

Rumbo hacia su natal Kansas City.

Mientras yo me hundi en la miseria.

Deje ir, por mis idioteces, a la mujer que realmente me amaba.

Cuando me di cuenta, supe que la podia perder.

Y fue cuando empece a escribir la letra y la partitura que tengo en la mano.

Raven y Glynda han de estar rumbo hacia KC, para tratar de convencer a Summer de no desintegrar Metal Fantasy.

Sin embargo, yo fui el que ocasiono este problema, y debo que solucionarlo. Ya se que hacer con esta cancion.

Tomo el telefono, y marco un numero:

-Hey Oz, llama a los chicos. Ensayo especial.

 **Tres dias despues**

Oi por enesima vez la queja de mi "cuñado" en cuanto al atuendo que estaba vistiendo:

-Escucha Tai: gracias a que el cobarde de Lionheart le tiene miedo a los viajes en avion, es que estas vistiendo esto. Asi que, o te acomodas esa melena o yo te castro todo el "valor" que tienes. ¿Entendido?

Si, tal vez le toco el disfraz de Simba pero yo no elegi esto: Ozpin fue el de la genial idea de disfrazarnos para no ser reconocidos de inmediato: Jimmy parece Robocop, el mismo Ozpin luce como una version algo psicodelica de Houdini y yo llevo ropas harapientas y un sombrero de paja en la cabeza. Al menos donde vamos a tocar parece haber una dinamica de fiesta de disfraces o algo asi: no me sentire tan ridiculo despues de todo.

Por cierto, ¿que creen? estamos en Kansas City.

Me estoy jugando el todo por el todo.

De algun modo, Raven y Glynda lograron convencer a Summer para que asistiera a esta fiesta en el bar donde estamos.

Trato de buscarla con la mirada, pero en un inicio me encuentro a dos parejas jovenes: en el caso de una de ellas, es un tipo corpulento y una chica con orejas de gato en la cabeza -supongo que es parte del disfraz-, mientras que la otra pareja tiene rasgos asiaticos y en el caso de la joven, un mrchon de cabello pintado de rosa... Pero a quienes busco, ni sus luces.

Despues de un rato, finalmente las logro ver a lo lejos: Glynda con un vestido blanco, luciendo como una hada. Raven con uno negro, luciendo como una bruja. Y Summer...

Se ve aun mas bella de lo que recuerdo. Con ese vestido celeste y el par de trenzas incluidas, se notaba como toda una doncella.

Senti una mano en mi hombro: era Jimmy, quien me hacia notar que ya era nuestro turno. Asenti y nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones tras un pequeño telon: Tai en la guitarra, Ozpin en el bajo, Jimmy en la bateria y yo como voz principal.

Por cierto, alguien trato de poner como decoracion de escenario un escorpion, el cual habia decidido quitar: me causa cierto escalofrio.

Se apagaron todas las luces, a la vez que solo se noto un ligero resplandor verde a la hora de abrir el telon. Mejor imposible, para que Summer no me reconozca de inmediato y trate de huir.

Suenan las primeras melodias, tomo un suspiro y me alisto. En vez de mirar en general como es lo normal, busco cierta mirada color plata, la cual es mi verdadero objetivo. La encuentro, y dirijo una mirada rapida.

Llego la hora de la verdad.

* * *

 **Still loving you**

 **Link Youtube: watch?v=N3lYwZc2ilI**

* * *

 _Time, it needs time_

 _To win back your love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _Love, only love_

 _Can bring back your love someday_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

Suenan los acordes de Tai, y puedo ver como Summer -entre Raven y Glynda- se siente algo incomoda. Sin embargo, al no reconocerme aun, no ha dado alguna señal de irse, de lo contrario, ya la hubieran detenido entre ambas.

 _I'll fight, babe, I'll fight_

 _To win back your love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _Love, only love_

 _Can break down the wall someday_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

Al momento de sonar Jimmy la bateria, las luces se encienden, dejandonos a la vista con nuestros disfraces.

Veo de reojo como Summer abre los ojos al reconocerme, sin embargo, no se va. Para mi alegria y sorpresa.

Por lo que -en algo que no estaba en el guion- me anime a bajar del escenario para ir directamente con ella.

 _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start_

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love_

Y en otro movimiento espontaneo, mande a volar mi sombrero de paja, para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Rojo y plata, a una corta distancia: el concierto para publico en general se convirtio en una suplica privada, de rodillas frente a ella y con lagrimas discurriendo por mi rostro:

 _Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know_

 _What you've been through_

 _You should give me a chance_

 _This can't be the end!_

 _I'm still loving you!_

 _I'm still loving you!_

 _I'm still loving you! I need your love!_

 _I'm still loving you!_

 _Still loving you Summer!_

Quede agotado, de rodillas, pidiendo perdon a la persona que me quiso a pesar de mis defectos, y derramando lagrimas que se escurrian entre mis ojos cerrados como muestra de mi ineptitud sin ella.

En eso, senti un par de calidos labios sobre los mios, sintiendo ese amor que tanto extrañaba. Al abrir los ojos, y teniendo como fondo musical el solo de Tai, me pregunta:

-¿Que, que haces aqui? Mejor dicho, ¿porque?

Al momento de que iba terminando la cancion, exprese el porque de mis acciones:

 _-I'm loving you._

Y el publico estallo en aplausos tras la cancion, aunque sinceramente me habia olvidado de ellos hacia un rato. Lo que realmente me importaba era Summer, y nadie mas.

Tai nos guio a todos rumbo hacia backstage, donde en un cuarto privado, decidimos aclarar nuestros asuntos.

-Summer, por favor. Entiendo que te quieras alejar de mi, soy un maldito iman de mala suerte, pero... pero... te necesito. Te necesito, soy mas imbecil de lo que jamas pense sin ti. Perdo...

No termine de expresar mi sentir cuando me volvio a besar.

-Qrow... seras un idiota... pero eres el unico idiota que mueve todo desde Seattle hasta Kansas City solo para pedirme perdon. Y si no lo quieres no tendremos niños...

En ese instante puse un dedo en sus labios:

-Tal vez no llegue a ser el mejor padre... pero si la madre del bebe eres tu... no lo dudare mas.

Y ahora yo la bese, mostrandole que queria formar una familia con ella.

Una vez aclaradas nuestras diferencias, procedimos a salir de ese cuarto, donde al abrir la puerta, cayeron directo a nuestros pies Tai, Rae, Oz, Glyn y Jimbo, aun con los disfraces puestos.

-Hehe... entonces, continua la banda, ¿verdad?

Solo procedo a cargar a Summer al estilo nupcial -no suena mal la idea- y dejo un mensaje:

-Probablemente. Mientras, no nos molesten: Summer y yo vamos a crear un rubi.

Y con ese mensaje -que no sera entendido sino hasta mucho tiempo despues- abandonamos el lugar.

En serio, que alguien me diga, ¿que hica para merecerla?

Pero me ama, la amo, y la seguire amando, aun mas alla de la muerte...

* * *

 **En caso de que no les guste mucho esto, disculpenme: este fic fue escrito literalmente ayer, precisamente despues de escuchar esta cancion, y me imagine a Qrow dedicandola a Summer hasta caer tan debil como despues del aguijon de Tyrian... que por cierto, inmediatamente despues pense y me dio algo de gracia: Qrow con una cancion -en la vida real- de Scorpions, despues de lo que le paso en el vol. 4. Ironico.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien cacho que indirectamente mencione a los padres de Blake y de Ren?**

 **Ademas, ayer me puse a escuchar "Desde mi Cielo" de Mago de Oz... espero que pueda usar eso para escribir un fic como un mensaje que el chico Oscar tiene que decirle a Glynda de parte de ya saben quien. Me parece interesante.**

 **Espero que les guste, y dentro de no mucho seguire con los RWBY Drabbles -se imaginan a Jaune tocando la guitarra al estilo Antonio Banderas- y tambien, como se los debo, los Chibi Drabbles -y cierto intro de anime popular me podria ayudar con la inspiracion-.**

 **Por mientras, lo dejo con esto, saludos.**


End file.
